


Taking Root

by konoyo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, and creepy vine things that only probably one other person will get, dragons!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: Dragon!Arthur, in more meanings than one, for Inceptimals 2017.Also on Tumblr: http://oyonok.tumblr.com/post/161223971341/dragonarthur-in-many-meanings-for-inceptimals





	Taking Root

Dragon!Arthur for Inceptimals


End file.
